<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Gone, Just Lost by eDawg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956002">Never Gone, Just Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg'>eDawg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica comes back from the Blip and finds her way back to Darcy.<br/>takes place in the three weeks between her reappearing and showing up at S.W.O.R.D.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Gone, Just Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital was a scene of chaos, and grief. And right in the center of that was Monica. Finding answers was no easy task, only to have the truth hit. And it hit her hard. It almost knocked her off her feet. This couldn’t be. It had to be a bad dream. Only it wasn’t and her mother had been dead for three years. Three years that she hadn’t live through. All the grief to process in a few seconds. She found she was angry but at what she didn’t know. There were several contenders. But now there was only one thing to be done.</p>
<p>Monica stumbles out of the hospital catching clips on the TVs in waiting rooms along the way. What she saw made her feel dizzy. It was 2019 apparently even though a few seconds ago it had been 2014. People who had been missing for five years were popping out of nowhere. It was sheer pandemonium. Outside Monica realized she had none of her personal effects. If she wanted to get home, she would have to walk. Luckily, the walk wasn’t too far.     </p>
<p>Monica hoped that Darcy Lewis still lived in the same house that she had five years ago. It looked almost the same as Monica remembered it. Only it was slightly different. If you looked at something every day the little changes over time went unobserved but the five-year gap made the differences stark. The change made Monica feel unmoored. This place use to be her home but it had moved on without her.</p>
<p>Monica found the key hidden under a loose fence post cap. She held it in her hand for a while wondering if she should let herself in the house. She was reticent to do so because if the house no longer belonged to Darcy it would shatter her. This house was the only thing anchoring her to the world.  </p>
<p>It had been hers for over a year. It felt like just moments ago that she called this place home. Then she had dozed off only to wake up and be five years out of her time. What if Darcy had moved on? What if someone else lived here now? The questions swirled around in her head causing her to freeze in place. Monica didn’t know if she could handle anymore change. Her need for one thing to be the same was exigent.  </p>
<p>Monica was still sitting on the front porch when Darcy came home. At first Darcy didn’t notice the woman sitting on her front porch. The day had enervated her. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe her Monica would be back. But after five years she was running low on hope. Sometimes she thought she was living on the afterglow of hope. So, when she saw Monica it was like her brain refused to see what her eyes knew was truly there. It was only when Monica’s arms were wrapped around her, did she fully take her in.</p>
<p>“You’re back,” said Darcy breathing in the still familiar scent of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“I’m back,” whispered Monica. It occurred to Monica that the woman that was wrapped around her hadn’t seen her in five years. That Darcy needed to hold her to remember that she was real.</p>
<p>“You must have many questions,” said Darcy. She led Monica into the house never letting go of her.</p>
<p>The house looked almost eerily like it had five years prior, but it had that same unsettling feeling of being just a little bit off. Yet another reminder that Monica was a woman out of her own time. For the first time since she popped back into existence Monica started to wonder about all that she had missed. She had been so focused on finding Darcy and possessing her mother’s death that she hadn’t had the time to wonder about all the things that she had missed. Darcy led them to the couch in the living room.</p>
<p>“There must be so much that I missed,” said Monica.</p>
<p>“Monica, babe I don’t know how to tell you this but your mother, she’s… she’s,” said Darcy. She had tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“She’s dead,” finished Monica. Darcy nodded this was always going to be the hardest part.</p>
<p>“We spent a lot of time together after you disappeared. She never gave up hope that you would return to us,” said Darcy she was fully crying now.</p>
<p>“I’m glad that you had each other. She always liked you,” said Monica.</p>
<p>“Your mother was the most amazing person,” said Darcy. Monica was slightly comforted that she wouldn’t be alone in her grief.</p>
<p>“What have you been up too?” asked Monica. Darcy, who had been maintaining consent contact with Monica since she got out of the car, pulled Monica closer. Monica leaned over to kiss her. She wanted to pivot the conversation away from her mother. There was a lot to unpack but she didn’t have to do it all now.  </p>
<p>“I finished my PhD,” said Darcy.</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful,” said Monica.</p>
<p>The two women set on the couch, Darcy telling Monica about everything she had missed. Nothing too detailed. It was a lot though and Monica was going to need a break. Something that could take her mind off of things. Dinner and a movie that was at least five years old would have to do. Then she wanted to go to bed with Darcy and remind her how alive she is. She needed to show Darcy how much she loved her.  </p>
<p>“We should eat,” said Monica.</p>
<p>“Yes, food! Always an amazing idea,” said Darcy.</p>
<p>Monica knew Darcy was oddly perspicacious, so she picked up that Monica needed a distraction from… well everything. She got up of the couch. For a long moment she just stared at Darcy. They weren’t quite on the same page yet. Monica figured that when their yesterdays were the same again, they would resync. But they had all the time in the world to get reacquainted with each other. She knew that they would always find their way back each other.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want for dinner Dr. Lewis?” asked Monica with the smallest smile.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Darcy woke up next to Monica. It felt so good to have her back. She remembered the last day that she saw her, and was hit by a wave of guilt. They had fought in the morning and Monica had left in anger. She never came home. But now she was lying in bed next to Darcy. Darcy could touch her, she could kiss her, she could beg for her forgiveness until the end of time. She would do anything to disabuse everything she had said but didn’t mean.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” whispered Darcy.</p>
<p>“For what babe?” asked a barely awake Monica.</p>
<p>“For everything I said… before,” said Darcy.</p>
<p>“I forgive you,” said Monica.</p>
<p>“Just like that?” asked Darcy. Darcy knew that Monica was magnanimous, but she had said some pretty awful things to her on the day she disappeared.</p>
<p>“Not just like that. How could I not forgive you when you made sure that my mother was never alone? You were there for her when I couldn’t be,” said Monica. There were tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Aw babe,” said Darcy wrapping her body around Monica. She kissed her girlfriend. She was left wondering if Monica hadn’t blipped if they would have gotten married by now. She liked to think that they would have. There was no rush, maybe soon they would get married. Darcy like the idea of being Monica’s wife.</p>
<p>“The beloved of my beloved is my beloved,” said Darcy. “I took care of Maria for the both of us, like I did everything else. Also, Maria took care of me. We took care of each other. I got my PhD so you’d be proud of me when you returned,” finished Darcy.</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” breathed out Monica. There was a moment of silence, and then the storm broke. The two women both had the sudden need to be close. Two bodies became one. Darcy gasp when Monica started to kiss her way down her body stopping to pay special attention to her breast. She had always had a predilection for Darcy’s breast. Perhaps they were out of sync yesterday but now they were back in sync and it was heaven.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” said Darcy right before words failed her.  </p>
<p>Someday Monica would have to go back to work. Someday Darcy would have to go back to work also. But today they would stay safely in each other’s arms. Today they would spend their day rediscovering who they were as a couple. They would abscond from the world together. Someday they would have to face the world, but today wasn’t that day.                    </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>               </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this mess! please tell me what you think. <br/>Love yourself, Love others, Love the Earth <br/>Peace everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>